Image forming apparatuses such as a liquid electrophotography printing apparatus form images on media. Images may be transferred from a photoconductive member to an image transfer blanket. Subsequently, the images may be transferred from the image transfer blanket to a media being transported between an impression roller and the image transfer blanket.